Comme un conte de fées
by Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF
Summary: petit OS fait pour un concours et que je souhaites partager avec vous.. lisez vous connaitrez l'histoire.


Coucou,

Me revoilà avec un petit OS, présenté lors du concours lancé sur le forum de Bones dont je fais partie ;) maintenant que le concours est terminé je peux vous l'offrir.

Auteur: bah moi comme toujours T&BLF

Disclamer: rien n'est à moi blablablablabla..

genre: pas tout à fait guimauvesque mais on s'y approche dangeureusement

Spoiler: aucun

Rating: K

je vous mets les paroles de la chanson de Fergie, que je vous conseille d'écouter car elle est vraiment superbe, et qui m'a inspiré cet OS.. et un grand merci à LOLA pour sa traduction.. bisous ma belle.. ( je me rattrapes ici, car totalement zappé lors de la présentation pour le concours )

Finally de Fergie :

_Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream_  
_Cinderella theme  
Crazy as it seems  
Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day  
But I would have to wait  
Make so many mistakes  
I couldn't comprehend  
As I watched it unfold  
This classic story told I left it in the cold  
Walking through an open door that led me back to you  
Each one unlocking more of the truth_

I finally stopped tripping on my youth  
I finally got lost inside of you  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul

[chorus]  
Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally

MMMMMMMM

I remember the beginning you already knew  
I acted like a fool  
Just trying to be cool  
Fronting like it didn't matter  
I just ran away  
And on another phase  
Was lost in my own space  
Found what its like to hurt selfishly  
Scared to give of me  
Afraid to just believe  
I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place  
Stumbled through the mess that I have made

Finally got out of my own way  
I've Finally started living for today  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul

[chorus]  
Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have a our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Gave my love to him Finally

MMMMMMMM

Finally, Finally

Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something beautiful is happening, happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally

Ohhhhhhh, Finally, Finally, finally

Finally ( traduction )

Depuis que je suis toute petite j'ai un rêve  
Dans le genre de Cendrillon  
Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître  
J'ai toujours su au plus profond de moi que ce jour viendrait  
Mais que je devrais attendre  
Faire tant d'erreurs  
Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre  
Tandis que je la voyais se déployer  
Cette histoire classique racontée, je l'ai laissée dans le froid  
En franchissant une porte ouverte qui me ramenait à toi  
Chacune d'elle déverrouillant une vérité de plus

J'ai enfin cessé de me prendre les pieds dans ma jeunesse  
J'ai enfin réussi à me perdre en toi  
Je sais enfin que j'ai besoin de grandir  
Et enfin mon âme a rencontré sa soeur

Enfin  
Maintenant ma destinée peut commencer  
Même si nous aurons nos différents  
Quelque chose d'étrange et de neuf se produit  
Enfin  
Maintenant ma vie ne me semble plus si mauvaise  
C'est ce que j'ai eu de mieux  
Je lui donne mon amour, enfin

Je me souviens du début, tu savais déjà  
Je me conduisais comme une idiote  
Juste pour paraître cool  
Fanfaronnant comme si cela n'avait aucune importance  
Je me suis tout simplement enfuie  
Et dans une autre phase  
J'étais perdue dans mon propre espace  
J'ai découvert ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on avait égoïstement mal  
J'avais peur de donner de moi  
Peur de simplement y croire  
J'étais dans un état de jalousie, d'insécurité et de pathétisme  
J'ai trébuché sur le désordre que j'avais mis

Je suis enfin sortie de mon propre chemin  
J'ai enfin commencé à vivre au jour le jour  
Je sais enfin que j'avais besoin de grandir  
Et enfin mon âme a rencontré sa soeur

Enfin  
Maintenant ma destinée peut commencer  
Même si nous aurons nos différents  
Quelque chose d'étrange et de neuf se produit  
Enfin  
Maintenant ma vie ne me semble plus si mauvaise  
C'est ce que j'ai eu de mieux  
Je lui donne mon amour, enfin

Enfin, enfin

Enfin  
Maintenant ma destinée peut commencer  
Même si nous aurons nos différents  
Quelque chose d'étrange et de neuf se produit  
Enfin  
Maintenant ma vie ne me semble plus si mauvaise  
C'est ce que j'ai eu de mieux  
Je lui donne mon amour, enfin

  
_Ohhhhh, Enfin, Enfin, Enfin _

Enjoy 

Comme un conte de Fées

Nous sommes le 31 décembre 2011, la fête bat son plein à l'institut Jefferson, pourtant je suis là à l'extérieur, assise sur les marches, à observer la ville plongée dans une semi-obscurité car illuminée de mille feux par les nombreuses décorations de noël présentes depuis presque deux mois déjà. Je n'avais plus vraiment fait attention à ceci depuis mon enfance et ce jusqu' à il y a quelques jours, où une chose merveilleuse s'est produite. Mais je me dois de commencer mon récit depuis le début. Comme toute petite fille, j'ai rêvé d'être une princesse , de rencontrer le prince charmant. Un vrai conte de fées en somme. Oh au début de mon existence sur cette terre, tous les éléments étaient réunis, une famille heureuse, des parents qui s'aimaient, un frère que j'adorais, et pourtant un jour tout à basculé. J'avais alors quinze ans, quelques jours avant Noël, tout ce qui faisait ma vie, cet enchantement, s'est écroulé. Les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde sont parties, m'ont lâchement abandonné à mon triste sort. Mes parents ont disparu, laissant un vide immense au plus profond de moi . Et puis le 25 décembre est arrivé, mon frère Russ, croyant bien faire, avait placé les cadeaux qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de nos parents. Mon monde ne s'en est effondré que plus. J'y avais cru, voulu espérer qu'ils étaient de retour pour ce jour soit disant magique. Mais non, une désillusion de plus. Et après cela, Russ est parti à son tour, ne supportant pas la lourde responsabilité de m'avoir constamment sur le dos.  
Austère et sans chaleur est devenue ma vie à partir de ce moment. Placée dans des familles d'accueil, plus décevantes les unes que les autres, je me sentais comme Cendrillon, on me faisait faire des corvées encore et encore, et au début je rêvais qu'un prince charmant vienne à moi , et m'arrache de cet enfer. Mais très vite, je me suis rendue compte que les contes de fées n'étaient réellement que de pures inventions. Les preux chevaliers n'existaient pas. Dès lors, je construisis un rempart de pierre autour de mon cœur, m'enfermant dans un monde de science, de rationalité, où les rêves de petites filles n'avaient plus cours. J'ai alors axé ma vie, autour de mes études, puis autour de mon métier d'anthropologue judiciaire, travaillant sur les os, car les contacts humains m'étaient insupportables. Je laissais peu de monde entrer dans ma forteresse si fortement dressée, devenant asociale, dénuée de sentiments, et cela me convenait parfaitement. Puis un jour, j'ai rencontré Angela, il y a maintenant sept ans de cela, une artiste sur la touche, ne rêvant que d'une chose, aller à Paris. Elle est aujourd'hui ma meilleure amie. Elle me comprend et me respecte pour ce que je suis, même si elle tend à me voir changer, sans réellement y parvenir. Et sans crier gare, à la même époque que ma rencontre avec Ange, il est apparu dans mon existence. Lui le mâle alpha par excellence. Nos débuts ont été très difficiles il est vrai, en y repensant c'était assez drôle. Notre premier baiser échangé à cet époque avait eu raison de moi, il m'avait transpercé le cœur sans le vouloir vraiment mais je m'y suis refusée. Cela nous a valu une longue séparation, cela et la fin de l'enquête où nous avons eu un différent. Mais il est revenu, détruisant petit à petit ce mur de glace. M'apprenant à m'ouvrir au monde extérieur, à être plus à l'écoute. À percevoir mon cœur autrement qu'un simple muscle cardiaque mais encore une fois j'ai pris peur, cette manie de fuir lorsque mes sentiments sont en jeu est ancrée en moi, difficile de s'en séparer mais à force de patience et d'espoir, il a réussi. Nous aurons eu beaucoup d'obstacles mais nous les avons surmontés, il y a de cela quelques jours, le soir de Noël, sans trop savoir comment, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, à se savourer comme jamais, nous découvrant autrement, offrant notre corps et notre cœur à l'autre, naviguant sur des flots d'émotions et de sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusque là. Cette nuit fut exceptionnelle, au-delà de mes attentes et espérances, m'amenant à regretter de ne pas avoir céder plus tôt à cette tentation charnelle. Il était temps me direz vous. Il m'aura fallu à peine sept ans pour y arriver, mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais. Voilà pour l'essentiel de l'histoire. J'aurai pu vous la raconter avec plus de détail mais cela aurait pris des jours . Juste au souvenir de cette nuit, le feu me monte aux joues. Je suis heureuse, comme jamais je l'ai été. Je suis arrivée au bras de l'homme de ma vie, à la soirée du nouvel an, se déroulant en ce moment à l'institut. Nous ne l'avions pas dit encore à nos amis, mais en nous voyant ainsi, ils ont compris que j'avais enfin offert mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps à cet homme exceptionnel, tout ceci est nouveau pour moi, mais je n'en suis que plus heureuse. Il est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Nous avons dansé pour la seconde fois sur ce qui est devenue notre chanson, « kiss from a rose » de Seal. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. La soirée se passe merveilleusement bien. Alors pourquoi suis-je sortie me direz-vous? Pour apprécier au plus profond de mon cœur ces instants, pour m'imprégner de tout ce qui fait et fera mon avenir désormais. Cela m'aura permis de faire le point sur certains événements de ma vie et en y repensant je me dis que je suis passée à côté de beaucoup trop de choses par peur de faire face à mes émotions et sentiments.

Enfin je commence à vivre, enfin j'ai laissé tous ces remparts s'écrouler pour finalement ouvrir mon cœur à ce preux chevalier qui aura mis presque sept ans à les faire céder. Tout ceci est nouveau pour moi, mais cela ne semble pas si mal, c'est même les meilleurs moments que j'ai jamais eu.

_ ah ma chérie tu es là? Demanda mon amant, arrivant à ma hauteur. Cela fait un moment que je te cherches.

- désolée j'avais besoin de m'aérer.

- tout va bien? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Tout va pour le mieux oui , dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- viens rentrons. Et déjà il passait sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me diriger à l'intérieur.

Ne sachant pourquoi, je l'arrêtai dans sa lancée. Mon cœur me disait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- je… je t'aime Seeley, dis-je dans un murmure.

C'est la première fois que je dis ces trois mots. Il semble ému et met quelques secondes avant de réaliser l'impact de mes paroles.

- je t'aime aussi Bones. Bonne année mon amour.

- Bonne année mon ange.

Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, se pencha lentement et m'embrassa. Nous restâmes là un moment, profitant de cet instant magique. Sans nous en rendre compte, la neige commençait à virevolter autour de nous, nous entourant de son fin manteau blanc.

Quelle fin heureuse, moi , la grande Temperance Brennan, suis tombée amoureuse de mon prince charmant. Mettez tout ce qui s'est produit sur le compte de la magie de noël ou le destin, à vous de choisir, mais pour moi ce fut un « moment »unique et enchanteresque qui restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, et cette nouvelle année s'annonce déjà féerique. 

**THE END**


End file.
